The Quixotic Fool
by BandBfan24
Summary: A crossword puzzle clue leads to love.  This was done for the Saturday Night Challenge at the House Forum.  Read and review, but most of all please enjoy!  Hameron


**Title: The Quixotic Fool****  
****Author: bandbi**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Prompt: quixotic, but I included the other**  
**Pairing(S): HAMERON **  
**Summary: A crossword puzzle leads to love.**  
**Warning(s): possible spoilers… just brief references to things that have happened**

Disclaimer: Okay, so everyone realizes that this is FAN-FICTION!! Duh people!!

A/N: Thanks to the creators of this challenge it is a great thing.

This is for JellyBean… your help was crucial to me getting this piece written… thanks!

**_THE QUIXOTIC FOOL _**

****

House and Wilson were sitting in the diagnostician's office. It was the end of a long week, it was late and they were having a drink. Well, House was drinking and Wilson was working on a crossword puzzle.

"What is a seven letter word for quixotic fool?" Wilson asked.

"That's easy." House smirked. "C. A. M. E. R. O. N."

Wilson just looked at him and sighed.

"What?" House asked innocently.

"House, Cameron is neither quixotic nor a fool." Wilson scolded.

"Do you even know what it means?" He asked sarcastically.

"He may not but I do."

The heads of the two men jerked towards the sound of the new voice.

Cameron was standing in the doorway to the conference room. Until she had spoken, neither man had been aware of her presence.

Wilson chuckled, but stopped when House glared at him before turning his attention back to Cameron.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop you know." House snarked.

"And its not polite to talk about people behind their backs." She shot back at him. She turned to Wilson and inclined her head towards the puzzle. "Try D. R. H. O. U. S. E. I think you'll find that fits as well."

"You're right it does." Wilson grinned at her.

"You're not helping Wilson." House growled. "And I am not quixotic."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked sweetly.

"I am not an impractical and naïve romantic."

"And neither am I. You're not the only one who has suffered losses in your life House. I am certainly not naïve." She told him in a voice tinged with anger. "Yes, I do tend to look for the positives in life, but it's either that or turn into an angry and lonely misanthrope. Just because I want a relationship with you does not mean I'm a quixotic fool."

"Maybe I should leave." Wilson said quietly, although he didn't really want to miss this. Things had been tense between House and Cameron for a while now and maybe things would finally be worked out.

"You can stay." Cameron told him with a smile.

"Now back to the matter at hand." She moved to stand in front of House.

"Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" He asked her and she just shook her head no.

"Impractical romanticism means that you ignore practical considerations. I don't do that."

"Yes, you do." He protested.

"NO!" She said firmly. "I don't."

"You completely ignore the reasons why it wouldn't work between us." House said harshly.

"There is a huge difference between ignoring something and just not giving a rat's about it. You seem to think that if you just continue ignoring what's between us it will go away."

"There isn't anything between us Cameron."

Behind her, Wilson snorted.

" Wilson!" House roared. "Get out!"

Cameron looked over her shoulder at Wilson and grinned. "Go ahead, I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Wilson told her with a smile.

She waited until Wilson left, put a serene smile on her face and turned back to face House.

He looked angry, but he hadn't moved, so she pressed on.

"Now where we? Oh yes, we were discussing my 'impractical romanticism' or lack there of.

He didn't say anything, just stared at a spot on the wall.

"It means practical considerations. Like what, your age? I don't know what I have to do to convince you that it doesn't make a difference to me. Maybe the fact that we work together? We're both professional enough to not let anything between us affect our work."

"House, I've seen you detox… twice. I've seen you give yourself a migraine, obsess over your ex and fake cancer. I've worked with you for three years, I know you can be rude and abrasive."

He didn't react just sat there body tense and jaw clenched.

"I know your flaws and I know your strengths too. You are brilliant and funny. You can be witty and charming. I've seen glimpses of the man you are inside, the one that you try to hide and I'd like to get to know him a little better."

She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his cheek to turn his face to hers.

"And you are surprising and very sexy."

Cameron couldn't believe it when a blush crept across his face.

"But Greg, you're the one who is unrealistic if you think that what I feel for you is going to just go away. I've tried to get over you and I can't. I don't really want to anymore. It's been three years and I'm still here."

She felt him tense again and decided to switch tactics.

"You're the one who is impractical. You have someone who wants to spend time with you, go to rock concerts and monster track rallies or just sit quietly and just be together."

"I have Wilson for that." He protested weekly.

She put her hands on the armrests of his chair and leaned in close.

"Yeah, but Wilson won't put out for you… I will!" She murmured in his ear. "See, you're being impractical. Why spend your money on something that I'll gladly give you."

House's heart began to race at her words, his even filled with visions of her doing just that, but still he resisted.

"Somehow I still don't think I can afford you." He said weakly.

She just smiled. She didn't look away or back down.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to nut up and give me a chance. Give us a chance. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't, but I don't want to regret at least not giving it a try. It could be great." He stared at her for a long time.

"Nut up?" He finally asked with a smirk. And that's when she knew she had him.

"You know, grow a set." She grinned.

"Okay." He said softly.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. Now move and let's get out of here." Instantly, she backed away and went to gather her things.

In silence, they walked to the elevator. On the ride down, House slid his hand into hers and laced their fingers together. She squeezed his hand lightly.

Cameron felt his eyes on her and turned her head to see him looking at her inquisitively.

"What?"

"Just wondering about something." She saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "Do you kiss on the first date?"

"I've been known to." She grinned and moved to stand in front of him. She pressed her body to his. "For you though… I might do more."

He started to lower his head to kiss her, but stopped before their lips met.

"Just wondering what I'm going to do with all the money you're going to save me."

House laughed at the expression on her face.

"Shut up and kiss me House."

"Yes ma'am."

THE END

So?


End file.
